Just the way you are
by vanessa95
Summary: Alex and Shane are Best friends but Alex never knew he had a sister and she definatley didn't think she would fall for her.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

I leaned forward against the counter with my arms crossed. It was silent as no one spoke and barely dared breathe. I could see the panic in his eyes. The fear. I smiled evily knowing I had him exactly where I wanted him. Shane shifted uncomfortably in his stool as he kept his expression blank. He was unconsciously taping his foot against the hard floor. Now it was time for the kill. I narrowed my eyes further unblinkingly and slowly leaned in closer. So close that I could feel his breath on the tip of my nose.  
"okay, okay, Geeze Alex." He said jumping from his seat backing up. I smirked my evil smirk as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I simply laughed at the poor boy.  
"I win" I said turning my evil smirk to an innocent smile. Shane just glared playfully at me.  
"Of course, your like the ice queen or something." Then my dad walked in the subshop and looked around confusedly at the crowd surrounding us.  
"Uh oh" I ducked down below the sea of people and made it to the other end.  
"Alex!" My father yelled angrily. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing and giving away my location. I made my way to the door and exited watching behind me to make sure he hadn't caught on that I was leaving. Once outside I collided with another person.  
We both fell to the ground with a thud and I was ready to tell the other person off. I know it was my fault for not watching where I was going, but I would never admit that. Alex Russo does not apologize to anyone for anything. Unless its one to help out my daddy's little girl act to get me out of trouble. I sat up wiping the dust off myself and looked to the cause of my fall.  
I lost my voice as I looked upon a girl who had semi-long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was rubbing her arm wincing. I snapped out of my little trance and tried to think of a snarky remark.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I-I was going" I said holding my hand out for her to take it. I helped her to her feet then realized what I had just done. Whats wrong with me?  
"That's okay, neither was I." She said brushing some strands of hair out of her beautiful face. Beautiful? Now I knew something was wrong. I looked to the spot I had fallen trying to remember if I hit my head and how hard.  
"I'm Mitchie" she said holding out her arm and I shook it.  
"Alex" I told her simply.  
"Alex?" She said thoughtfully. "Do you happen to be Alex Russo?" She asked me.  
"Ya, what's it to ya?"  
"Well nothing really, it's just that my brother is one of your friends. I was supposed to meet him here."  
"What's his name?"  
"Shane." I felt my eyes bulging out of my head. That dufus never told me he had a sister! A hot one at that. I couldn't help but add.  
"That idiot has a sister?" I said aloud. She giggled and the sound of it made me smile.  
"Idiot? aren't you his friend."  
"Pssh no" I said and her face dropped in confusion.  
"Wha..?"  
"He's my bestie" I said as if it were obvious.  
"Oh, i see, do you call all your besties idiots?"  
"No only the ones that are morons."  
"Do you have any besties that aren't morons?"  
"Nope, but how would you like to be the first?"  
"Nah, I've got enough idiots for besties, I don't need another one." I felt my jaw drop open. She started laughing at my expression.  
"What? Can't we like talk about this before you make any irrational decisions?" I got to my knees and took her hand. "C'mon, we can make it work" I said dramatically. The girl in front of me went into histerics. Apparently I was funny.  
"Well, aren't you the charmer?"  
"Yep, so how 'bout it?" I fixed my position so I was on one knee. "Person I dont know, will you do the honor of being my first non-idiot best friend?" She pulled me onto my feet and pretended to think about it.  
"No" She said and my face again dropped. "but I will agree to being your friend, and then maybe, we could graduate to besties." I lowered my head in mock disappointment and sighed.  
"I guess" She giggled for what seemed to be the millionth time and I found myself wanting to hear it even more.  
"Now Ms. Dork, would you accompany me in my quest to find my idiot brother?"  
"Why yes milady" I said bowing before her before opening the door for her. She went in and I followed closely behind. We found her brother wiping down the counter with a scowl on his face. I stifled a laugh at the sight. Apparently since dad couldn't find me, he must've made Shane take over my shift. I tapped Mitchie on the shoulder and signaled for her to be quiet. I snuck over to the end of the counter.  
Mitchie's POV  
The infamous Alex tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at her questioningly. She motioned for me to be quiet and I couldn't help but smile seeing an evil glint in her eye. Shane had told me about her before, constantly warning me to stay away from her. "She's too much of a trouble maker" he would tell me. "You're quite the trouble maker yourself" I had always replied. "Yeah, but she's different." "Different how?" "Nevermind, just stay away from her.  
I watched as Alex grabbed a menu from the counter and sat at a stool covering her face with the specials. Only now did Shane finally notice her. He sighed and grabbed a notepad and pen then walked up to her. I heard him recite todays specials tiredly. Alex didn't move the menu from her face as she responded.  
"I would like to have a soda if I may" She said using one of the worst fake accents I have ever heard. Shane somehow didn't seem to notice the phony accent and walked over to the soda machine after she told him she wanted root beer. He got her drink and placed it on the table in front of her.  
"Thanks" She said lowering the menu and smiling at him cheekily.  
"Alex!" Shane exclaimed venom in his voice. He grabbed the root beer she had ordered and took the lid off. He threw the drink at her which she skillfully dodged. Unfortunately I had been right behind her and I wasn't too happy when the cold soda splashed all over me.  
Alex gasped and shane stood there looking shocked. Then Alex jumped out of her chair.  
"Oh my gosh Mitchie, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have provoked him. Here, why don't you come upstairs and I can lend you some clothes." She said and started leading me to the spiral staircase that I just now noticed in the corner of the shop.  
I looked back to my brother who still looked completely shocked. Wow, what an idiot, he still hasn't moved. Alex led me into what I'm assuming is her house. We started up another flight of stairs as she led me to a door at the end of a hallway. The door was purple with a red A hanging on it.  
The room inside was covered in what looked to be purple fur. She had a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a fancy headboard.  
"Here" Alex said digging through her closet pulling out an outfit for me to where. "The showers in there if you want to get rid of the stickyness." She pointed at a door.


End file.
